Halloween Rewrite
by AngelDust246
Summary: This is the Rewrite and a diffrent kind of sequel of Michael Myers comes to Forks. The only real major diffrence is that the events take place during New Moon. Then Michael Will return months later. Then Epic Cullen vs. Michael showdown. Based off Rz's
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was after nine o clock and Jessica still hasn't called me yet. I can't believe I actually agreed to this Jessica had wanted me to watch Mary scott the girl she's suppose to be watching so she and Mike can do who knows what in that little girl's house. I had to take her trick or treating and keep her entertianed the whole night. Jessica had promised me that she'll call me about nine so I can bring her back to her home. It was ten to ten when I decided to take Mary back home before her parents get home. "Go get your coat Mary i'm going take you home before your parents get home" I said getting off the coach and getting my coat. "Yea my parents will flip out if they find out" She said getting her coat and grabbing her candy.

It's a good thing Mary only lives two blocks away so don't need to drive. I hate walking around at night especially after that time in port angeles. My heart suddenly tightened up at that memory. That was the day I figured out who he actually was. I couldn't let myself think of him he doesn't love me anymore he said so himself. "Bella are you alright your starting to cry" Mary said breaking me from my thoughts. I was shocked I hadn't realize that I was crying. "Uh yea sorry I don't know what happen" was all I could tell her.

When we got to Mary's house I decided to knock first just to be polite and plus I didn't want Mary being exposed to the things there probably doing. When they didn't answer I just decided to go right in. Once I opened the door it was completley pitch black. "Here i'll turn the light on" Mary said going past me. As soon as the light turned on Mary screamed. I looked over and saw Jessica covered in blood. "OH MY GOD JESSICA" I Yelled as I went over to her side. I lifted her in my arms and saw she had major cuts all over I couldn't tell if she was alive or not. "MARY RUN BACK TO MY PLACE AND LOCK THE DOOR" I yelled cringly at her. I heard Mary yelling for help as she ran outside. "J-essica" I cried as I held her in my arms. I quickly got up and ran straight for the phone. "Hell 9-1-1 what's your emergency." "I n-eed an ambulance my friend's bleeding to death" I cried into the phone. "Ok please calm down and tell me where you are at." I took a couple of deep breaths and said "My name's Bella Swan and i'm at 483 Crecent Ave." Then all of a sudden I was yanked away from the phone and thrown against the floor. I looked up and saw a tall figure wearing a mask with hair on it. I quickly got up and started running towards the kitchen doors because he was blocking the front entrance. I looked behind me and saw he was keeping up with me despite him walking. I ran into the kitchen door, but it wouldn't open. I looked back and saw he was almost near me. I then through myself against the glass door and landed in the yard. I quickly got up and started running despite my cuts. "HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP ME." I looked behind me in horror to realize he was still close behind me. "MARY LET ME IN" I screamed when I made it to my front door. "MARY OPEN UP IT'S ME" I screamed and bang at the door. Then the door opened and I went in and locked it. I turned to Mary who was very frightned. "Mary are you ok" I asked alerted. She nodded and said "Yea, but who is that" she aske frintened. Then all of a sudden there was a big bang at the door. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Mary and I both screamed when we saw who it was. "MARY RUN UPSTAIRS NOW" I yelled. He then broke down the door as I was running up with her and he took me by the legs and started dragging me back down. "AGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed. "BELLA" Mary yelled an then she started to take my arms trying to pull me up. Suddenly Mary's arms let go and I fell back to the bottom. Then he lifted me by the waist and start taking me away. "HELLLLLP MEEEEEEEE" I scremed as i tried to kick and hang on to the door, but then suddenly everything went black.

**Charlie's POV**

It was another boring day in the small town of forks. Not much crime around here execpt maybe a break in once in a while. I wonder how Bella's doing I really don't like to leave her by herself for so long, especially after what that damn Edward did to her. Then the phone rang which I answered right away. "Hello Chief Swan how may I help you" I answered. "Charlie it's Greogory we need you at a situation at 483 crecent Ave.." Another break in most likely, but something in Gregory's voice had me kind of worried. "Another break in" I asked jokingly. I heard gregory sigh and said "I wish, but we're dealing with a Murder situation this time." My eyes widened at the word Murder. "A-are you sure" I asked still stunned. "Come see for yourself." he said irritated. I sighed and said "Ok i'm on my way." I quickly got up and got my coat and hurried out the door.

Once I made it 483 crecent Ave. I saw three other police cars and an ambulance. "Cheif Swan we've identified the body" Gregory told me as I got out and started walking towards the house. "Who" I asked him as I stopped in the front porch. "Jessica Stanley and we've also recovered another body which we believed is to be Mike Newton's." I rubbed my temples and thought this can't be happening two of Bella's friends murdered. I walked into the house and saw Jessica's body. It was so disgusting she was covered head to toe in stabbed wounds. I walked into the other room and saw Mike's body being less damaging just a neck break that took his life. "Can't believe this is happening" I said shocked not really talking to anyone in particular. "Me either we were plenty shock when we got the 9-1-1 call." The 9-1-1 call that reminds. "Gregory where's the person who called 9-1-1 we need to question them" I asked him getting back to the questioning that needs to be done. Gregory shrugged and said "I don't know she wasn' here when we arrived." "Do you know who called 9-1-1" I asked. He nodded and said "Your daughter did Bella Swan." After he said that name I immediantley started to run back to my house. How could i've been so stupid I should've had a cop go over there when I heard about the murder to make sure Bella was alright I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her. When I got to the house the door was bang down. I stepped inside and all I saw was a little girl crying by the stairs. I went over to her and kneeled down and asked "Are you ok." She looked at me and said "H-e took B-ella." Then she sobbed into my chest. Oh my god my poor baby.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up I didn't reqonize where I was. When I started to look around I gasp in shock when I saw Angela's body next to mine. "ANGELA" I cried out to her. "ANGELA WAKE UP PLEASE" I cried. I saw no sign of any injury, but he face was turning blue and she was so still. Then I heard someone coming down those stairs. I looked up and saw the masked man standing in front of me with a knife in his hands. "Please don't hurt me P-PLEASE" I begged him. Then all of a sudden he dropped the knife and he went down onto his knees. "W-What do you want" I asked him trying to keep myself from crying. He then pulled out a picture and put it in front of me. The picture was dated in the late 60's and it showed a lovinging family in it. Then I finally saw what he wanted me to see a girl who looked like me she had brown hair, heart shaped face, eyeybrows the exact same way, the only diffrence is her hair is much longer and wavy than mine. I figured I could use this to buy me some time to escape. I sighed and said "It's ok I understad i'll protect you." He tilted his head and looked at me blankly. I wasn't sure what he was going to do,but i didn't want to stay and find out. He then put his arm out to try and reach out to me. So I did the same, and when our hands nearly touched I used my other hand to grab a piece of wood and hit him over the head. I then hurried up the stairs to escape.

As soon as I got up the stairs I immediantley ran out the first door I saw. As soon as I got outside I tripped and rolled down in what I believed was an empty concrete pool. The pain was unbearable I could feel the blodd coming from the back of my head, but I knew I had to get up. Once I got up I saw him standing 10 ft away from me. How the hell did he manage did get here so fast. I could already tell my leg was broken which would make escaping difficult. He started to walk towards me and at the same time I was trying to move back, but unfortunaltey I hit the side wall. Tears were coming my face like a waterfall, but then suddenly I heard a gun shot. I looked up and saw a middle aged man shooting at the masked man. He shot three more times and then he fell down. "Come on let me help up there isn't much time to lose" the stranger said. "Who are you" I asked as he helped me. "Dr. Loomis, but there ain't no more time for questions you got to go hide before he wakes up do you hear me." I nodded, but i had to ask one more question. "Is that the boogeyman" I asked breaking down. He sighed and said "Yes it is, but you got to go hid now and here take this gun." After he handed me the gun I started walking as fast as I could to get away. I knew I wouldn't get far with my leg so I have no choice, but to hide in that house.

Once I got back inside I quickly went upstairs to find a place to hide. I decided to hide in the attic maybe he wouldn't find me in her. The attic was small, so small I could only lay in and not stand. I wasn't sure what was going on outside so I decided to check outside the small window. Once I crawled to the window I saw Dr. Loomis trying to talk to the masked man. Then all of a sudden the masked man grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the side. "Oh my god" I whispered in fear. I got away from the window as quickly as possible. Then I went stiff with fear when I heard movement from downstairs. I tried not to cry, but it was so hard not to cry at this very moment. Then all of a sudden a beam came through. "AGGGGGGGG" I screamed because I knew that there was no way out of it this time. I tried to keep moving, but he kept using the beam to bring me out. As I was crawling, the wood I was on suddenly felt weak and then the drop came. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed as I fell face first onto the floor. I wasn't sure why I was still consicous or stil alive for that matter. I slowly got up and turned around and saw the masked man staring at me. I knew I wouldn't be standing for long I had to try and kill him. I took the gun and pointed it at him hoping this will kill him. Suddenly he dropped his knife and came running towards me. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed as he pushed us both through the wall and outside, but then suddenley everything went blank.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was lying right on top of him outside. I could taste my blood in my mouth I'm in so much fuckin pain I don't care if I die, but I want to at least take him out with. I slowly lifted my upper body, which took so much effort because of the pain. Luckily the gun was right next to me. I took it and tried to shoot him, but it didn't work. "Come on please" I said beggingly after it failed the second time, but then I felt his hand on my wrist and that's when the trigger went off. "" I screamed in agony .

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 1 to my Halloween rewrite i hoped you all enjoy it. I wanted to do this like Rob zombie's because I thought they were ok and it'll fit better in the way i want this story to go. A few things I know some of you might be disappointe in not seeing the others death. I'll make their deaths into an outake that i'm doing along the way. Edward and his family will be in it next chapter i'm hoping if it goes the way I want it to. I felt that this chapter did have it's missing moments, but the way I want this story to go I had to get ride of some things and rush it about. It'll all make sense next chapter. By the way This is the only thing i'm truely using from the Halloween remakes the other events will be based on it but doing it my style. So please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I didn't know why I wasn't dead yet I should be dead by now. I could feel the blood all over myself I could even taste it in my mouth. I don't know how I managed to get up, but somehow I did. I didn't know where I was heading, but I hope it was somewhere far from here. I saw red and blue lights from behind me, but I didn't bother stopping. "BELLA" I heard a worried voice calling to me. I looked up from the ground and saw my father standing in front of me with a worried expression. "I-I killed him Daddy" I said hysterically. "It's ok Bella just give me the gun." I completley forgot about the gun. I lifted my hand as high as it could go to give it to him. "That's a girl" he said as he took the gun from my hand. "Gregory send another ambulance over to Franklin Street I found my daughter and she's injured pretty bad."

I couldn't understand what was happening to me one minute it was my father in front of me and then the next minute I was carefully being put on a stretcher. I was starting to hypervantilate because of everyone shouting around me. Then before I knew it we entered into some kind of white room and then everything went completley blank.

When I woke up I realized I was in a hospital room that was very dark. I tried to sit up, but it was painful to even try. I took my blanket off and saw my left leg in a cast, but I also saw my right hand completley bandaged up. Oh my god just how bad was I. This time I sat up in my bed despite the pain I was in. I noticed there was a mirror over by the bathroom door. I decided to walk over and see just how bad. I don't know how I did, but I manage to get my feet over the edge of the bed. I grabbed on to the railing of the upper part of the bed and managed to lift myself off the bed. Walking even an inch was difficult especially wearing a cast. When I made it to the mirror I gasp in horror at what I saw. My face had stiches all around it. There was one huge stich going across my forehead diagnoally, one across my cheek, and a couple more surronding my mouth and nose. There was also a huge bandage across my other cheek and another one covering part of the stich on my forehead. I looked down and found the largest stich on my right leg. "Oh my god" I cried in horror. Then I heard the door opening and someone saying "What are you doing up." I turned around and saw a male doctor who looked to be in his fifties at the door way looking shot. He came over to me and said "Come on you need to get in bed before you do any damage."

After the doctor put me back into the bed he said "I'm surprised your up already with the head trama you should've been out for days." "What day is it" I asked weakly. "Believe it or not it's only two in the morning you only came out of surgery a few hours ago and no one was expecting you to wake for a while." He continued "We're going to keep you on a constant watch you had some sever open wounds and we need to watch for signs for infections." "Where's my dad" I asked him weakly as he was the last person I remembred before I blacked out. "He'll be here as soon as he can I promise, but right now I really need to hook you up to a IV so why don't you go back to sleep." Even before he said that I felt myself drifting back off to sleep.

When I woke up again it was still dark, but something was off very off. I tried to get up, but I looked and saw that my hands were restrained to the rails. "HELP" I yelled as loud as I could. I looked down and saw that my feet were also restrained. When I looked up I gasped in horror when I saw the mask man standing in front of me with. "LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled. Then he took the knife and started to stabbed me with it. "I KILLED YOU I KILLED YOU" I screamed over and over "BELLA WAKE UP" a voice called out. "HELP ME" I yelled to the voice. "BELLA LOVE WAKE UP."

Present Day: May 2006

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed thrashing all around. "BELLA" Someone yelled at me. I opened my eyes and saw Edward hovering overing me with a worried expression. I was breathing very heavily and noticed my entired body was sweating. "Bella are you alright" Edward asked worriedly. I just nodded and said "Yea let me go have my human moment." I quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my scarred face. It's been about 7 months since that horrible incident with Michael Myers, as I learned what his name was. Most of my wounds had healed and now there's nothing left but the scars on my face. The only visible ones someone one could see in a far distance was the one across my forehead and the one that was across my cheek. After I calmed down I quickly grabbed one of my many bottles prescription and took a few which should hopefully keep me calm. "Bella is everything ok" Edward asked concerned. "Yea i'll be right out" I told him. I looked one last time in the mirror and thought how could anyone love such a hideous person like me.

After I left the bathroom I went and laid back down on the bed with Edward. He wrapped his arms around the waist and asked "What's wrong Bella you look down." "I had a bad dream" I answered truthfully. When Edward and his family came back to Forks they heard about what had happen on halloween. It was titled Forks Massacure and it left me being the only survivor. It was difficult to talk about and after the cullen family found out I could tell they felt like it was their fault. "Do you want to talk about it" he asked hopefully. I shook my head and said "No it's ok i'll probably end up talking about it in therapy." Therapy was ok I suppose Charlie put me on in it a while after I was released from the hospital. "Bella do you want to come over to my house Esme is dying to see you again." I smiled sadly and said "That would be nice." Edward smiled my favorite smile and said "Let's go then."

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter2 and i hoped everyone enjoyed it. I know only Edward was in this chapter, but when I was writing it I decided to do a whole chapter involving the Cullens and next chapter you get to see by how much Bella's been affected by that whole incident. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up so please continue to read this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

I was currently in Edward's Volvo on the way to his house. I don't know why, but for some reason I'm always nervous about going to their place. I think it might be because they've been treating me differently than they did before. Now they are treating me more delicate than before and they act like I'm about to explode or something. I just want to be treated how I was before the whole incident with Michael Myers happened, but now everyone is treating me like I'm some kind of crazy person. As I was looking out the passenger's window, for a brief second I saw Michael Myers standing on the side. I looked at the rear a view mirror in horror. "Bella are you alright" Edward asked worriedly. I turned to see his face full of worry for me. "Yea sorry about that I just thought I saw something" I said giving him a weak smile. Edward just sighed and continued to drive. It drives him crazy not knowing the whole situation that had happened on Halloween night with Michael Myers, but I couldn't tell him everything that had happened to me because it would just make him feel more guilty than he already did and I couldn't do that to him.

When we parked in the Cullen's driveway Edward, as the kind gentlemen he is, helped me out of the car and lead me in into the house. When we walked in the house the rest o f the family was sitting around the living room doing their own thing. "Bella it's good to see you" Esme said embracing me in a hug. "You too Esme" I said as happy as I could be. I sat down on the couch with Edward, while everyone else went on talking with each other. Then all of a sudden I got a major headache and then flashbacks from Halloween night came flooding into my thoughts. Then someone touched my shoulder and I completely lost it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T HURT ME" I shouted. I kept screaming and shouting until a wave of calmness took over. I looked up and saw each of the Cullen's looking very worried at me. I quickly got up without saying a word and ran into one of their bathrooms. When I looked into the mirror and saw my scarred face I slowly fell to the ground crying my eyes out.

Edward's POV

When Bella ran out of the living room and into the bathroom my family's thoughts were nothing, but concern for her.

**Carlisle: **_Poor Bella she's still experiencing the traumatic aftermath of that Halloween night. I wish I could help her in some way, as her medication doesn't seem to be helping her._

**Esme: **_My poor daughter I wish that there was some way I could comfort her. I feel awful for leaving her last year and not being able to protect her._

**Emmett: **_Man the bastard that had hurt my little sister is so lucky he ended up dead before we came back otherwise I would've been the one to kill him._

**Alice: **_Why oh why did we ever listen to Edward about leaving Bella. It's my fault I __shouldn't have listen to Edward. I would've been able to prevent it from happening if I had just kept an eye on her._

**Rosalie: **_Man I don't think I could have endured the kind of pain Bella's going through. I just wish she would tell us the whole story of what happened it might make her feel better talking about it with someone who ain't her therapist._

**Jasper: **_This entire situation is my fault. If I hadn't attacked Bella on her birthday, then she wouldn't have nearly been killed on Halloween. I don't deserve to be a part of this family if all I do is cause trouble for everyone._

I'm not sure who feels guiltier Jasper or myself. After we found out what happened on Halloween night I couldn't help, but feel responsible for what had happened to my poor Bella. If I hadn't have left her I would've protected her from Michael Myers and she wouldn't be going through so much pain and suffering. Jasper felt like it was his fault we were forced to leave in the first place and that Bella was attacked on Halloween night and barely survived it. Every time Bella came over Jasper never made an attempt to leave because he felt It should be his punishment to feel all the pain and suffering she is going through. He said the pain she is going through is so unreal and he felt like he was going to explode from the emotions she was going through. I want to help her in any way that I can , but she keeps everything bottled in and not even her therapy sessions seem to be doing much to help her.

She remained in the bathroom for an hour crying her eyes out. My family and I just stood there not knowing what to do or how to help her. Then finally we heard the door opening and Bella's footsteps coming towards us. When she entered the room her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and her hair was in tangles. "I-I'm sorry" she said completely exhausted. Esme went over towards Bella and pulled her into a hug and telling her everything was going to be ok. Bella broke down crying again until she fell asleep. As soon as she fell asleep I took her upstairs into my room to get some rest.

I laid her down on the bed I had gotten her for when she stayed over. I love Bella more than anything in the world, but I just don't know how to help her through this. She refuses to tell me about her nightmares and when she gets this blank look in her face she brushes it off as nothing. I feel like such an idiot for leaving her, I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to her. I'm just glad that bastard Michael Myers was dead and won't be coming back because if he was still alive I would kill him slowly and made sure he felt every pain of it for what he has done to my Bella.

Normal POV (Somewhere about 50 miles from Seattle)

He's been waiting 7 months for this moment, the moment where he would get revenge on the girl who had survived. Usually no one survives when he targets them, but someone how this weak girl had manage to survive. He knew he had to go back and finish the job that he started. Michael Myers knew that even one person surviving his wrath is bad and he would make it his job until he found the girl and kill her at all cost and those who stand in his way of doing it.

Author's Note

Let me start off by saying I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. Computers tend to break down on me, but hopefully now I can update more often. So here's chapter 3 and I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter is Bella in therapy sessions so you'll see how that will work out. So please read and review and tell me what you think. Chapter 4 will be posted soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

When I woke up, which thankfully was dream free, I saw Edward lying next to me watching me very carefully. "Are you alright Bella" he asked worriedly. I nodded and said "Yea I'm fine now I'm sorry about losing it before." Edward gave me a smile and said "It's not your fault you had every right to, you've been through one hell of an experience." Before I knew it tears were coming down my face again, but Edward was there to brush them away. "As much as I love spending time with you, it's almost time for your therapy session of the day." I looked over and saw it was almost three thirty, I must've been out for a couple of hours.

After I said good bye to the rest of the Cullen family, Edward and I were on my way back to my house for my therapy. When we pulled into my driveway Edward turned to me and said "I'll be here after your therapy is over ok." I smiled a little and gave him a kiss goodbye and then went inside to wait for Dr. Allwine to arrive. He was a very nice therapist who is always patient with me and very understanding and handsome too. He was dark skinned with wild hair and when I first met him I expected him to have some kind of Jamaican accent, which surprisingly he didn't have. He even let me call him by his first name which is Jared. Right now he was trying to get me off my medication so I can survive each day without relying on them, but so far that isn't working not with all my hallucinations and nightmares.

When Dr. Allwine arrived for my therapy session he sat on the chair and I would usually lie on the couch. "So Bella how have you been since our last session" he asked as he prepared to take notes. I played with my fingers looking for the right words to say. "Um Not good" I replied. "Nightmares again" he asked sympathetically. I nodded slowly and said "Yea it's strange at first there wasn't any nightmares at all, but as time went on they kept getting worse and worse." I turned to him and asked "why is that." As he finished writing he gave me a pity look and said "Bella the brain works in mysterious ways. Your right it's strange in how in our most troubled times nightmares seem to avoid us, but when we're transitioning back into normal life then they start to reappear." "I still don't get it" I asked confused. "It is confusing, but I believe it's because it's one experience that you can never really forgot no matter how hard you might try." Ouch that was a little harsh I thought. He continued on "But that's why we're here, to help you manage and get on with your life." "Get on with my life" I asked shocked at what he suggested. "How the hell can I move on with my life, when it's filled with constant nightmares and hallucinations" I asked him rudely. It was silent for a few minutes as Jared was writing on his notebook, but I could tell he didn't know what to say. Jared then sighed and asked "Besides your nightmares tell me about your hallucinations." I sighed and said "It feels like every time I turn around I see Michael Myers outside watching me ready to attack me." Jared nodded and said "Honestly I can't tell you I'm surprised at all. It's only been 7 months since the attack and another 4 months until Halloween comes again which is a big trigger point for you." I couldn't help but laugh a little and said "Jared I know Michael Myers is dead I shot him in the fucking head I know he ain't coming back." Jared quickly shot back by saying "Yes that's true, but they never did recover his body, which is why you having a hard time finding closure in all of this." I didn't say anything because I knew he was right. "So how's school going" Jared asked changing the subject. I sighed and shook my head "Not good." "How's that I thought you were doing pretty well since returning to school" he asked curiously. I couldn't help, but let tears fall down while I spoke. "At first it was ok, but every time I sit at the lunch table or in my classes. I can't help but think about Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric." This time I couldn't help but start sobbing uncontrollably. Jared handed me a tissue and looked at me sympathetically. One thing I liked about Jared is that he gives me my space and lets me cry as much as I need to.

After I calmed down I turned to Jared and said "I'm not getting any better am I." Jared replied by saying "I'm not saying you aren't, but we need to find techniques that will help you resolve some of the problems you've been having without the use of your medication ok." I thought about this for a moment and decided to try what he has in mind. "I know your medication is running out and when it does I won't refill them. When you wake up from a nightmare go splash cold water on your face and repeat it's just a nightmare I can't get hurt. And when you have hallucinations close your eyes and count to five and I guarantee they won't be there anymore. I want you to try until our next session and we'll go from there ok." I nodded hoping that this could possibly work.

It was about six o clock when my therapy ended for the day and so after Jared left Edward had come back. "So how was it" he asked, but he could probably tell from how "Horrible" I replied. "I couldn't help but overhear the last bite of what you two were talking about and I think he's right Bella, the only way you can really get better if you stop your medications and Carlisle thinks so to because he knows what taking too much can do to you." I sighed and said "I know that, but it's going to be very hard." Edward put his arms around me and said "I know it will be hard, but I know you have what it takes your a very strong person." I couldn't help but smile because I knew as long as Edward was here no one could ever harm me again.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. Let me start off by apologizing for not updating in such a long time I had lost inspiration to write any of my stories, but now I got that back and will be updating regularly so chapter 5 will be up soon. So please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a couple of days my medication was all out and now starts the most difficult part of all this. "Bella are you alright" Edward asked as I getting ready for bed. I shook my head and said "I don't know how I'll be able to handle this without my medication." Edward put his arms around me and layed us on my bed and said "I know it'll be extremely hard for you, but this is the best way to help you and I'll be here all night with you." I sighed and said "Ok I'll try for you." Edward smiled and said "Goodnight Bella." He placed a kiss on my forehead and before I knew it I was completely out of it.

When I woke up I noticed I wasn't lying on my bed, but rather a bed that was completely white. When I looked around the room I noticed that it was all completely white and when I looked down I saw myself in a white hospital gown. I looked straight and saw a women who's outfit and hair was completely white along with a white horse. She stopped and said "He's coming." 'Who" I asked. "He's coming" she repeated. "Michael" I asked afraid. She then vanished into thin air and was quickly replaced by Michael Myers wielding his knife. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as I quickly backed away as he came running at me.

I bolted straight out of my bed with sweat covering me. "Bella what's wrong" Edward asked me very worried. I felt like I couldn't breathe it felt so real. Edward then quickly ran into my closed because of my dad's approaching footsteps. "Bella what's wrong" my dad asked worried as Edward had been. I shook my head and said "Nothing just a nightmare." "Are you sure your alright" he asked disbelieving. I nodded and then he sighed and left. He wasn't usually good with dealing with this sort of stuff. Edward was back at my side and said "Do you want to talk about it." I shook my head and got up and headed to the bathroom. I splashed water in my face and looked at myself in the mirror and said "It was just a nightmare I can't get hurt, it was just a nightmare I can't get hurt." I repeated this over and over again until I calmed down enough. When I went back in my room Edward was looking at me worriedly. I layed down beside him and let a few tears escape. Edward started to hum my lullaby, which made me drowsy. "I'm afraid" I said scared. "I know you are" he said holding me tight to him. He then continued "I'm here and I'll never let anyone hurt you again." I cried into his chest and he just continued to hold me and hum my lullaby.

I was surprised that I slept the rest of the night away without any nightmares, but it still didn't help for the next day. When I woke up in the morning I felt so weird without having to use any of my medication. "Bella are you alright" Edward asked. I nodded and said "Yea I'm going to get ready." I walked into the bathroom and quickly got into the shower, which relaxed me a little. When I got out and got dressed I looked in the mirror and saw myself shaking, most likely from not using my medication as I had been so dependent on them for so long. When I walked out Edward noticed my shaking and said "Are you alright." I nodded and said "Yea I think it's because I haven't used any medication yet, I have been using them for so long." Edward nodded in understanding and said "Yes it's like a withdraw after being on something for so long, do you mind if I take you to Carlisle I just want to make sure your ok." I nodded because Carlisle might now what to do.

When we got to the Cullen's house Carlisle had everything all set up thanks to Alice seeing us coming. As Carlisle was doing some tests Edward held my hand and saying It was going to be alright. "Well your blood pressure is a bit high, but that's normal when coming off any medication or drug you've been using for a long time. I know it's really hard when first coming off, but believe me it'll pay off in the long run." I nodded and then asked "How long will it take for the feelings of withdraws to go away." "It usually varies between people, we'll just have to wait and see" he said, which was not the answer I was hoping for. After that Edward and me went to join the rest of the family in the living room.

Emmett and Jasper were playing some new video game, while Rosalie and Alice were looking through new magazines seeing which outfits they like best. Carlisle and Esme were somewhere in the house, while Edward and me sat on the couch. Then it happened the moment I looked out the window I saw Michael Myers staring right at me. I was about to have a panic attack until I remembered what Jared told me to do. I closed my eyes and counted to five, but when I opened my eyes he was still there. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed and jumped off the couch. "BELLA" I heard Edward and the other yelling my name. I don't know what was happening the whole room was spinning and I felt like I was falling backwards. I felt something big catch me from behind. "We don't need you hitting the wall Bella" I heard Emmett said. When everything stopped spinning I saw everyone giving me a very worried look. Emmett finally let go of me when I calmed. "HE'S HERE MICHAEL'S HERE LOOK OUT THE WINDOW" I yelled. "Bella's there's no one out there" Carlisle said trying to calm me down. "Carlisle you got to prescribe me more medicine" I asked him cryingly. "Bella you need to calm down" Edward said. "CALM DOWN" I yelled at him through my tears. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE. WERE YOU THERE WHEN HE TACKLED ME THROUGH THE TWO STORY HOUSE." Edward and the rest of the Cullen's faces turned to pain, but I really didn't give a fuck. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU, YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME." I was crying uncontrollably and I fell to the ground, but cool arms caught me and let me cry into his chest.

Edward's POV

When Bella started to fall to the ground I caught and she kept sobbing and asking why I wasn't there. I can't blame her for blaming me, this whole mess is entirely my fault if it wasn't for me leaving her than she wouldn't be dealing with so much right now. My family's thoughts were nothing but concern for her.

Esme: Oh poor Bella she's been through so much I wonder how long she can keep this up.

Carlisle: The withdraws seem to be getting to her. If she doesn't show signs of any kind of recovery she might end up in the mental hospital.

Alice: If Edward ever suggest of leaving Bella again, I'm seriously going to hurt him. Bella has dealt with so much and we need to find a way to help her.

Jasper: It's all so much, all the pain, fear, and feelings of abandonment it's so strong coming from her, but I can't leave because it's my fault that this had happened in the first place. Why can't I get better control of my thirst.

Emmett: God Damn it I wish I was there to kill him for what he did to my poor little sister, she's on the verge of insanity. At least Bella got the pleasure of shooting that bastard in the head.

Rosalie: It must've been such a horrible experience to go through because she can't seem to keep him out of her mind and out of her emotions. I feel so bad for her I can't imagine what she must me going through.

After Bella had calmed down she sat on the couch looking at the ground while the rest of us stared at her waiting for her to say something. "I don't want to go" she said softly. "Go where" Carlisle asked curiously. "The hospital" she replied. Bella sighed and said "Last night I had a dream I was in a white room all alone wearing a white hospital gown and there were no doors at all." Carlisle sighed and said "Bella I really wish I didn't have to say this, but you might end up there if you aren't showing no signs of recover." Bella shook her head and started crying and kept repeating no. She looked at me and said "Please I don't want to go." I took her in my arms and said "I promise I won't let you to go to the hospital." I looked at Carlisle and asked "There has to more we can do to help her, I mean therapy doesn't seem to be doing anything for her." Carlisle thought about it for a moment and I must say his idea wasn't to bad. "Well I was thinking that we only know bits and pieces of what happened on that Halloween night, but if Bella is able to tell us more of what happened on that night, we can understand more and help her more." Everyone seemed to agree with that idea. I looked at Bella who showed no expression and asked "What do you think Bella." She nodded and said "Anything if it keeps me out of the hospital." I looked at her sad hopeful eyes hoping this would work.

(Outside of Forks, Washington)

He was nearly there another couple hours of walking through the woods and he'll finally be in Forks. Then he can finally kill the girl who had survived his wrath almost a year ago and no one would stand in his way. He knew by this time tomorrow night the girl will be as good as dead.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter Bella will tell the whole story of what happened to her on Halloween night and Michael will play a much more active role, so be ready. This chapter is more on Bella's emotional state and her realizing what will happen if she doesn't show any signs of recovery. So please continue to read and review and chapter 6 will be posted soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

Everyone in town basically knows what had happened to me that Halloween night, that Michael Myers had attacked me, but they don't know all the details of what happened. The only real person that I told most of the gruesome details to was Jared and here I was about to explain it to the Cullens. "Just start from the beginning" Edward said encouraging. I sighed and said "Ok." Edward sat by me and took my hand in his. I took a deep breathe and started. "It was Halloween day and I spent most of the day away because I was still depressed about you guys leaving me." I looked up and saw they all had a pain expression on their faces, but I had to continue on. "Then late in the afternoon Jessica called me asking me to babysit Mary Scott for her, while her and Mike spent some alone time in Mary's house. So after I went to pick her up I took her trick or treating which lasted until about eight. Jessica was suppose to call me about nine, so Mary and I just sat around watching Halloween movies and eating popcorn. When it was nearly ten I took Mary back to her place to check on Jessica and when we got there." I couldn't help but let tears escape as I recalled finding Jessica's body. Edward squeezed by hand and said "Take as much time as you need." I calmed down enough and continued "I-I found her on the floor covered in blood from stabbed wounds. I yelled at Mary to run back to my house and lock the door while I called 9-1-1. While I was on the phone Michael had grabbed me from behind and threw me back inside. I quickly got back up and ran to the back door and when that wouldn't open I had to throw myself out of the glass door landing in the yard." I kept looking down at the floor I just couldn't look at any of them while explaining. I took a deep breathe and continued "I ran back to my house, but he was able to catch up with me just by walking. Mary let me in my house and locked the door, but it didn't do much because he still got in and took me."

Edward's POV

My poor heart was breaking as Bella was telling us what had occurred on Halloween night. It's no wonder Bella's been having breakdowns, but I'm afraid it's going to get much worse. "I ended up fainting and when I woke up I was in a basement and that's when I found Angela's body." She choked out saying when she found Angela's body and silently cried. I held her in my arms as she silently cried over the painful memories. My whole family knew it was going to get worse, but they couldn't help but think already from the story already she was through so much. "Bella you don't have to finish if you don't want to" I told her reassuringly and the family all agreed. Bella shook her head and said "No I got to do it and get through it." She then gave everyone a confused look and said "When he came downstairs he came over to me and showed me a picture. "A picture" Carlisle asked curiously. Bella nodded and said "Yea it was dated back to the 1960's and it showed a loving family. He pointed to a girl who looked a lot like me except her hair was much longer. I pretended to understand what he had meant and then he did the strangest thing, he was reaching out to me." "Reaching out to you" I asked confused. Bella nodded and said "Yea I know confusing, but I used that to my advantage. I reached back and used my other hand to grab a piece of wood and hit him and then I hurried to get out of the house. Of course on my way out my clumsy ass ended up tripping and falling down an empty concrete pool." I wasn't sure what my expression was, but it probably had a mixed of sadness and anger. Sadness of what happened to her and anger that I couldn't prevent it and my family's thoughts were on the same line as me, especially Emmett whose thoughts were more murderous towards Michael and me as well for leaving her, not that I could blame him.

After a moment's silence Bella went on. "He caught up to me in know time and was about to kill me when a guy name Dr. Loomis came out and shot him a few times. He told me to go hide and since my leg was basically broken the only place I could go hide at was the house he had me in. I went into a small attic and watch Michael grab the man and chocked him. Then not long after that he came back in the house looking for me. I thought I would be safe in the attic, but I was wrong he ended up using a beam to get me to come out from the attic. Eventually the wood I was on collapsed and I ended up falling face first on the ground below the attic. I don't know how I did it, but I was able to get on my feet despite bleeding from head to toe. I pointed the gun Dr. Loomis had given me and tried to shoot him, but he ended up running towards me and pushing us through the wall of the second story house all the way onto the ground outside. When I regained consciousness I realized that I landed on top of him. I slowly grabbed the gun that was next to me and pointed it at his face. I thought the gun was empty after the first two shots didn't do anything, but when he grabbed my wrist and I pulled the trigger again it went off and so did I. As soon as I shot him in the head and he had let go something inside of me went off and I screamed in terror."

After Bella finished she lowered her head and silently cried while I held her. If it were possible for vampires to cry than every single one of us would be crying right now. It's no wonder Bella has so many breakdowns, finding the bodies of her 2 friends, being chased by a maniac and getting seriously injured, who wouldn't go insane. My family were all marveled by the fact how Bella could survive something so horrible.

**Carlisle:** Falling into an empty concrete pool and being thrown out from a two story house. Her injuries must have been really severe. It's truly a miracle she survived.

**Esme: **What a story, it's like something out of a horror movie. My poor daughter it's amazing that she is here with us right now

**Emmett**: Man I got to give credit to Bella I never knew how strong she was until now, I mean if she can survive something like this, then she can probably survive anything.

**Jasper:** The emotion Bella was experiencing while telling us all what had happened was so great, how could she deal with all the stress and trauma for all these months.

**Rosalie:** My god it's no wonder Bella's been so depressed, honestly I'm surprised she never tried to commit suicide.

Bella's phone went off and Bella quickly wiped away her tears to get it. "Hello" she said trying not to sob. "Bella are you alright" Charlie said from the other end. Bella nodded and said "Yea I'm fine, so what you need." I heard Charlie sighing at the other end and said "Bad news kiddo I got to go to Seattle for a couple days and help the police up there with an investigation." "When" she asked. "As soon as I'm done investigating in the woods, there's been more wolf sightings. I wanted you to ask Dr. Cullen and his wife if you could stay over at their place until I get back." Bella nodded and said "I will dad, stay safe." "Will do Bells talk to you later." After she hung up she put her head on my shoulders and said "Well looks like I'm staying here for a couple of days." I smiled slightly and said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

(Forks, Washington woods)

He finally made it into Forks and now was on his way to find the girl called Bella. As he was walking through the forest he noticed man in a police uniform walking around. He was on what appeared to be a cell phone. All he could make out was one name that came from him which was Bella, which quickly caught his attention. He heard the man asking her to stay with a family named Cullens. After he hung up Michael then proceeded to follow the man. After following him for a few minutes the man turned around and Michael grabbed him by the throat. Michael saw him gasping for air and enjoyed his meaningless way to escape his grasp. Michael then took his knife and slit his throat and dropped him to the ground. He was still breathing so Michael bent down and broke his neck. He then proceeded to dump his body into the near by river. Now that he was gone there was still Bella to take care of and the Cullens since they seem to be very familiar with her and are letting her stay with them. He is so close to finishing what he started.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped everyone liked it. I'm sorry I said Michael would have a bigger role in it , which he didn't I'm sorry it didn't work out that way, but he has already started his killing rampage by getting ride of charlie so who else will he get ride of next. So please read and review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bella's POV

Days after telling Edward and his family what had happened on Halloween night, I was back talking to Jared

I sighed and said "Nothing seems to be working the nightmares and the hallucinations haven't once gone away."

Jared just looked at me sympathetically and said "When weening someone off medication they've been on for so long, is very tough indeed, but I'm going to have to start putting you back on your medication, if your hallucinations and nightmares are as bad as you say they are, then we must be cautious because of the dangerous side effects it could pose on you and others."

I nodded and said "I knew it was too soon to stop, but my boyfriend and his family insisted I should try and stop before I got too addicted.

"Well I can tell their hearts are in their right places, they seem to really love you a lot, and that's the best thing you need in your life right now is love" Jared trying to comfort me a little.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him about that dream with the lady dressed in white or not.

"What's wrong Bella" Jared asked taking noticed of my troubled expression.

"It's this other dream I have been having, it doesn't make any sense" I admitted.

"What's it about, maybe I can help you figure it out" Jared said.

I sighed and said "Well I wake up in this completely white room, and there's this women dressed In all white, even her hair is white, she doesn't say anything, but she keeps walking towards me."

I looked up and saw that Jared had a blank expression on his face. I sighed and said "I know it's crazy."

"Actually I don't think it's crazy at all" Jared said finally speaking.

"You don't" I said surprised.

Jared shook his head and said "No because I think it means that it's time for a new start from Michael Myers, white is a color that symbolizes new beginnings, when one life ends another one begins, I think that when the time is right for you you'll be able to have a new beginning free from all the nightmares and hallucinations of Michael Myers."

I looked at Jared knowing he was right, I would soon have a new beginning, which was with Edward when I'm finally turned into a vampire.

After therapy was over and Jared was gone for a good 5 minutes I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw it was my personal angel Edward. He pulled me into a big hug and didn't let go for several minutes.

When I looked up at him I noticed his eyes were pitched blacked. I sighed and said "Edward you need to go hunting."

"I will tomorrow after my family gets back from their hunting trip tonight" he said.

I shook my head and said "Please don't, I hate seeing you in pain because of me please go with your family tonight I'll be fine by myself."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy and said "Bella I'm not leaving you by yourself, not after the last time."

I looked at him beggingly and said "Please for me, I promise you'll be fine and I'm used to handling the nightmares and hallucinations by myself."

I could tell Edward really didn't want to go, but the hunger in his eyes were slowly taking over, I really didn't want to risk it for the both of us.

Edward just sighed and said "Fine, but you have to stay inside all night and keep a phone near by and call me if your nightmares get too much for you."

I sighed in relief and said "Thank you."

The rest of the day we just stayed at his house mostly in his room jus enjoying each other's company, every once in a while someone would come in bothering us. Like Alice came in to try to get me to go shopping for a few hours before the hunting trip, after an hour of arguing Edward finally got her to back off. Then Emmett had to come in and make jokes about mine and Edward's virginity

Then It was finally time for Edward to leave with his family for their hunting trip.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself" Edward asked again for like the millionth time.

I gave him a smile and said "I'll be fine, just go and enjoy yourself for once"

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you" he said with a smile.

We kissed each other and then I said "Now get going and have fun."

With that Edward made his way towards his family and they left using vampire speed since they are staying close by in Forks. I decided to go and take my medicine and go catch up on some sleep if I can actually get any.

I was very surprised that I drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep. I wasn't sure how long, but my sleep was disturbed by the noise thunder. When I woke up I saw it was close to midnight, so that means Edward and his family will be coming home soon. Suddenly I heard the door opening up from downstairs. **Good Edward must be home already **I thought happily as I got up from the bed to go downstairs to meet him.

As I went downstairs I tried to turn the lights on, but nothing happened. I figured the storm must have blown the electricity out. When I got downstairs I noticed that the door was left hanging open, with water from outside coming in. "Edward" I called out, but with no answer. I was starting to get a little nervous, but I just put off the door opening as the wind blowing it opened. I just shook my head and shut the door. When I turned around to go upstairs I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I looked down in horror to see a knife sticking through me, and when I finally looked up I saw the person that I thought I had killed that night **Michael Myers.**

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 7 and I hoped everyone liked. I'm so so sorry for the long wait, I had lost all inspiration to finish this story, but I decided I really want to finish this story so I hope I am forgiven. Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
